Definitely not What She Imagined
by Avasinclair123
Summary: It's been 120 or so years since Wendy Darling went with Peter Pan. Girls in her family line have all gone, but after Wendy's great great granddaughter, there aren't any more girls born, until Wendy II.
1. Wendy II

"I'll always believe in you Peter Pan." she had said.

She did always believe in him. She taught her children and grandchildren believe in the Boy Who Never Grew Up. He always came, right as the females were about to leave their childhood behind, to grew into adolescence and take their places in the household, he would come. He only came for the girls, if she had brothers, he would take them too. The boys needed a mother. The story was always the same, she would get to act like a child, she would remember her childhood and the joys of it, then she would go home. It always hurt Peter when it happened, he wanted someone to stay with him forever, but he knew that he couldn't force them to stay. It was their choice to grow up.

It happened in every generation, until the girls stopped being born. No one in the family understood it. Wendy was long since laid to rest, so they could not ask her, although she wouldn't have had the answer anyway. He stopped coming, he became like Santa Clause, and idea that was never pursued as more, simply because no one saw him. Was he there? Yes. He checked every so often, looking for a new mother, but he never found her. Why didn't he take the boys? The answer was simple, he had many lost boys. The numbers kept increasing, every time a boy got lost for longer than a week, Peter would go and find them and take them to Neverland.

Fifty years after the Peter stopped coming, a cry went up into the air. A baby girl was born. Peter didn't even have to check, he just knew that a girl child in Wendy's lineage was born. Her name, ironically, was Wendy. Her father read her the stories of his childhood every night. Those of the Boy Who Never Grew Up, and how he would come and take the girl child that held Wendy's blood.

"So he'll come for me daddy?" she had asked.

"He doesn't exist love, it's just a story."

The conversation would go on every night. The girl grew up hearing of Peter, but she never believed in Peter. When her mother died giving birth to her baby brother, Wendy had to grow up very quickly.

Peter knew he had to go for her early, she was only ten but was on the verge of young adulthood. She had already cast aside other make-believes. Santa Clause, the Toothfairy, Easter Bunny, anything that she could not see, she didn't believe in.

One night, on the eve of her eleventh birthday, she couldn't sleep. The baby was crying and she was getting irritated with him.

"Be quiet!" she mumbled into her pillow.

She didn't like her brother at all, but she knew she had to take care of him, for her daddy. She could already change a diaper, make a bottle and do her homework at the same time. Sighing she slipped out of bed to go pick him up. She rocked and sang to him until his eyes closed and his lips formed an O shape. Laying him back in his crib, she made her way to her room and climbed into bed.

Hearing a noise in the middle of the night, she sat up in bed hurried to turn the light on, she saw a silhouette outside of her window, it would have been ok, if she wasn't on the second floor! She gasped when her balcony door rattled.

"Huh, this is never locked." a male voice said.

The voice sounded like a young boy, but Wendy knew that people could disguise their voices. She did an amazing imitation of her father's rough baritone.

"Who's there?" she called.

"You don't know?" he sounded so confused, it was almost adorable, if it wasn't for the fact that he was outside of her second story window at midnight.

"If you keep trying to come in, I'll scream and my father will come and get the authorities!"

"But, you aren't expecting me?"

"Expecting you? Why would I be expecting you?" she asked him, shocked at his presumption.

"Well...you, aren't you..." his voice trailed off, he was very confused.

"Who's up there?" came a shout from outside.

Wendy was shocked to see the silhouette disappear. She threw open the window, fearing that he had fallen off the balcony. She looked down and saw nothing, in reality, he was above her. He slipped into her room, seeing the open window as an invitation.

When she turned, she was face to face with a boy in a green frock, green pants, and a green hat with a red feather in it. She blinked in shock and opened her mouth to scream but a hand covered it.

"Please don't scream!" he told her, "If you scream the pirates will hear you and they'll know that I'm here."

Her eyes went wide, Pirates? This boy was delusional!

"Promise you won't scream?" he asked her. She could only nod.

He removed his hand from her mouth and cringed at the shrill sound that came out of it. He gathered her up just as laughter filled the air. Her eyes went wide and she failed to notice that she was floating a few inches above the ground. With fast movements, the boy held her tightly and flew out the window. Her eyes got even wider when she saw a yellow light following him. She fainted when she saw a ship flying towards them.

"_The second star to the right, shines in the night for you. _

_To tell you that the dreams you plan really can come true. _

_The second star to the right shines with a light so red. _

_And if it's Neverland you need, it's light will lead you there._

_Twinkle Twinkle little star so I'll know where you are. _

_Gleaming in the skies above, lead us to the land we dream of. _

_And when our journey is through, each time we say goodnight, _

_We'll thank the little star that shines the second from the right." _

The song from her pasts played in her mind as she slept. Waking up, she expected to be lying in her bed safe, but it wasn't to be so. She was flying through the air, somehow she knew to look towards the target. Her breath caught when they were flying towards a red star that was on the right of another.

"The second to the right." she gasped.

"And straight on till morning." the boy finished and looked up at it.

"You're...Peter Pan..." she whispered.

"_Off you go with a heigh and a ho_

_To the stars beyond the blue. _

_There's a Neverland waiting for you_

_Where all your happy dreams come true._

_Every dream that you dream will come true." _

"It's real...it's all real." she said in a dazed voice.

"Of course, you are one of Wendy's line aren't you? They all believe in me."

"Wendy?" she frowned.

Of course she knew who Wendy is, "She started telling the stories." she said, "She was my great great great great great great great great Grandmother." she told him.

"Was?" he asked her looking curious, "London looks different, how did they change it so fast?" he asked, "Where is Wendy anyway? Is she well?"

"Peter, I'm the only Wendy." she told him.

"But you aren't Wendy, Wendy grew up. I visited her daughter myself. And her grand daughter. And her great granddaughter. And her great great granddaughter"

"And then you stopped coming." she said, knowing what happened.

"Boys can't be mothers." he said, "That's just silly, mothers are girls."

"Peter, there hasn't been a girl born in our family in over a hundred years." she whispered.

"Ok?" he asked, not getting the point.

"Peter, there hasn't been a Wendy in my family for over a hundred years."

"I don't understand."

"Peter, Wendy died almost a hundred and twenty years ago."

She felt them losing altitude, "Peter, what's wrong?"

They hadn't made it to Neverland yet, they were somewhere in between the two worlds, if they fell now, who knows what would have happened.

"Peter!" she shrieked.

"Peter Pan, stop this nonsense!" came a sharp voice from the darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yes? No? Review and let me know! Criticism is welcome! Tell me what you liked, what needs improvement. **


	2. There hasn't been a Wendy for 100 years

He seemed to snap out of it, they stopped falling anyway, instead they were floating in the blackness, even he seemed lost.

"Where are we" Wendy asked.

"I don't know." he whispered.

"You are in the in-between." said the voice again.

"In-between what?" Wendy asked.

"In between anything really. In between the door frame, in between two pieces of wood, in between the floor and the ceiling. You can show up anywhere that's in between something." the voice was drifting closer to them.

It was a young girl, her hair was pulled up in curls and she had a bow in it. She was wearing a blue nightdress and Peter's eyes lit up.

"Wendy!" he exclaimed, "I knew you weren't dead!"

"I am Peter." she whispered. "I was able to come here, to this point where I'm in between adulthood and childhood, to show myself to you in a form you recognize. The only reason that I was allowed to is because you were almost dead yourself. If you go further than the In-Between, you end up at the end."

"The End?"

"The end of the story, the end of the rope, the end of life basically, don't worry, the In-Between is large but at the rate that Peter was falling. Why were you falling?" she asked curiously.

"She said you were dead and I..."

"You lost your happy thought."

Younger Wendy didn't have a clue what they were talking about.

"Yes you do." Older Wendy said.

"Huh?"

"You know what we are talking about. The happy thought. You know the stories, if you are one of my blood line, which you must be if you are with Peter. 'You think of a wonderful thought. Like toys at Christmas, Sleigh bells, Snow. A mermaid lagoon underneath a magic moon, a pirates cave, that you're an Indian Brave. All it takes is faith, trust, and a little bit of Pixie dust.'" she paraphrased a song that Younger Wendy knew throughout her childhood.

"Just think of the happiest things, it's the same as having wings." Peter said with a smile.

Older Wendy nodded, "Peter you mustn't lose your happy thought. If you do, you won't be Peter Pan anymore. You won't be allowed in Neverland, and you will grow up." she told him.

"I know." the young boy said, "I won't lose it again. Come with us Wendy!"

"I can't Peter. I have no physical body outside of here. Once you are safe, I'll go back."

"Back were?" Peter asked curiously.

"To heaven. It's wonderful Peter, better than Neverland really. The only thing it's lacking is you and the boys." she said smiling.

Peter smiled and started floating higher again. "Wait, before you go, I want to give you something..." she told him, "Something I wish I had given to you back then."

Peter went back down towards her and looked confused, "What is it?" he asked.

Older Wendy leaned towards him and placed her lips against his cheek. Tinkerbell, who was observing silently, smiled. She had gotten over her jealousy of Wendy and her daughters, she knew that Wendy had a spot in Peter's heart, even if he didn't know it. Peter's eyes went wide.

"What was that?" he asked her.

"A kiss." Older Wendy told him.

"Oh...I like it."

"There is another way, but it's for grown ups."

"I can be grown up just this once." he told her.

Younger Wendy watched the scene in amazement. Peter Pan willing to grow up a little?

Older Wendy leaned forward again and placed her lips on Peters. He didn't know how to respond, so he stood there confused. After she pulled away, he turned slightly pink in the cheeks.

"I liked it." he told his old friend.

"Good, don't forget me Peter Pan."

"Never, Wendy Darling."

He flew off with Younger Wendy in his arms, up towards Neverland.

**A/N: Yes? No? Review and let me know! Criticism is welcome! Tell me what you liked, what needs improvement. **


	3. We won't grow up!

Out on the waters, the pirates were sitting in their ship, the Jolly Roger. They had returned back to Neverland after failing to find Peter and the child he was with. Obviously it was a girl, Peter didn't waste his precious time talking to a girl. Hook rolled his eyes, stupid Peter Pan, he was still sore at him for constantly foiling his plans to get his treasure and take over Neverland. He was also still angry about having his hand eaten by a crocodile. The crocodile was long since dead, Hook had seen to that. However, it's death had allowed other beasts to come lose. The crocodile protected the lagoon where the Jolly Roger was anchored.

Hook and his first mate, Smee, were in Hook's quarters discussing the current predicament. Pan had no doubt brought a female to Neverland, it was perfect in the sense that they could kidnap her and draw Peter out.

"But Cap'n, that plan never worked." Smee reminded Hook.

"Silence Smee! I will find out a way to make it work." he snapped. "I just need to make them stop trusting her."

"Tried that with Jane." Smee said.

"Then we just kidnap Tinkerbell and use her to tell us..." Smee was shaking his head.

"We tried that with Wendy."

"THEN WE'LL JUST BLOW UP THE ENTIRE ISLAND!" Hook raved angrily.

"Then there would be nothing to control."

There was a gunshot and the pirates stared at each other with wide eyes, did the cap'n just shoot his first mate? No, Smee walked out looking annoyed, there was a noticeable hole in the roof of the cabin.

"One of you fix that." Smee said tiredly.

* * *

><p>"LOST BOYS!" Peter shouted when he got to one of the entrances to the secret hideout with Wendy.<p>

As if by magic, boys started popping out everywhere. Wendy, from hearing their descriptions for years, could pick out the original boys that her namesake had met, but there were so many others!

"I brought you a mother." Peter said, "Now are you ready for your lessons? Get in line and repeat after me."

He set Wendy out as the boys assembled themselves he started pacing in front of the boys.

"I won't grow up," the boys repeated

"I don't wanna go to school" it went on.

"Just to learn to be a parrot,

and recite a silly rule.

If growing up means that it would be beneath my dignity to climb a tree I'll never grow up"

The boys joined in, "Never grow up never grow up!"

"Not me,"

"Not I" one of the boys said.

"Not me!" they all said

"I won't grow up," the boys repeated.

"I don't wanna wear a tie.

And a serious expression,

in the middle of July.

And if it means I must prepare to shoulder burdens with a worried air, I'll never grow up"  
>"Never grow up, never grow up!"<p>

"Not I" Peter said

"Not me!" said The Twins

"So there!" Peter nodded defiantly

Peter continued,"Never gonna be a man"

The boys put in, "I won't!"

"Like to see somebody try,"

"And make me!"

"Anyone who wants to try to make me turn into a man, catch me if you can!"

Wendy couldn't help but giggle.

"I wont grow up,

Not a penny will I pinch,

I will never grow a mustache

Or a fraction of an inch."

The boys joined in, "Cause growing up is awfuller than all the awful things there ever were! I'll never grow up, never grow up, never grow up!"

"Not I!"

"Not me!"

"So there!"

One of the boys stood up, which greatly amused Peter.

"I won't grow up!

I will never even try!

I will do what Peter tells me!"

Peter finished it, "And I'm never asking why."

The twins put in, "We won't grow up,

We will never grow a day,

And if someone tries to make us,

We will simply run away!"

Peter took over the lessons again,

"I won't grow up!

No I promise that I won't

I will stay a boy forever!

And be banished if I don't!

And Neverland will always be, the home of youth and joy and liberty. I'll never grow up!"

"Not me!"  
>"Not me!"<p>

"Not me!"

"No sir."

Peter looked at Wendy when they were finished, "Well, what do you think?" he asked.

"Peter, everyone has to grow up at some point." she pointed out.

The boys gasped and looked at her with wide eyes, Peter looked hurt, "No! No one has to grow up!" he said angrily, "When people grow up, they die!" he said and started losing altitude again.

"Peter what's going on?" some of the boys asked worriedly.

"Remember what my namesake told you Peter Pan." Wendy reminded him.

"Don't talk about growing up." he said, pouting like a scolded child.

"Alright, we won't talk about growing up, just get your happy thought back." she said, noticing that the sky was growing dark.

"What happened?" Snively asked.

"Peter is connected to Neverland, his emotions affect it." Wendy mused. "Curious."

"Why was Peter not flying?" he asked.

"Because he was thinking unhappy thoughts." she said.

"He's thought unhappy thoughts before, when Tink's light went out."

"But Neverland turned dark." Another one of the boys reminded them.

"And it got stormy," another said.

The rest, the ones that hadn't been there just looked up, they had never experienced Neverland as dark and stormy, it was always a happy bright place where little boys never had to grow up. They all sighed and huddled closer together.

"Don't worry men, it'll never happen again." Peter declared, "I won't be kicked out of Neverland, and I'll never grow up!" he said then glared at Wendy, "And she'll never talk about it again." he said.

Wendy could only nod, afraid that he would kick her out of Neverland, or worse, drop her in the In-Between. It was a ridiculous fear, Peter would take her back home, but he wasn't a pirate, he didn't have a cruel or unforgiving bone in his body. Even at that moment, he had forgotten all about Wendy talking about growing up and was already planning their next game.

"The Pirates'll know she's here. " Tinkerbell told Peter in their private language.

"You're right Tink, we need to get her underground then teach her to fly." he said, "so she can play with us!"

Wendy felt dizzy from his sudden change in attitude. One minute he looked as if he was going to drop her in the In-Between and now he was talking about playing.

"Can I take a nap first?" she asked.

"Nap!" the new boys said.

"Wendy used to take naps." Tubby said affectionately, "I think it's a girl thing, cause Jane did it too, so did the others actually. "

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The song is from the musical I guess, I have it one my itunes and thought it would be a good thing to put in the story haha. Review! Should I keep going or just let it go? **


	4. Think of a Wonderful Thought

"Alright Wendy, ready for your first flying lesson?" Peter asked, pacing in front of Wendy.

She had woken up from her nap a few minutes prior and found no one in the hiding place. Wendy frowned confused, and a little nervous. Suppose they were captured. But no, she knew the stories well enough to know that Peter was never captured for long, if ever. He always had everything under control. She peeked her head out of a tunnel that lead outside, only to be met by Peter's face right in front of her.

"Wendy!" he had said, taking her hand and yanking her up.

"How do I fly?" she asked, suddenly very nervous.

"How do you fly? It's easy! You think of a wonderful thought."

"Like toys at Christmas? Sleigh bells? Snow?" she quipped.

"Uh hu! Watch me go!" he said, taking off into the air, "Got your happy thought?" he asked.

"Um..." what happy thought did she have? Her mother was dead, she raised her brother, her father was always working...well there was something...

Peter took her hand and yanked her up, letting her fall from a short distance. She screamed and hit the floor with an audible thud.

"Ooooo" the boys said, wincing.

"I wasn't ready!" Wendy snapped, cradling her bruised arm.

"Wendy!" Peter's eyes were wide and fearful, "Maybe it'll help if you say it out-loud"

"Well, there was this one time. Before my mum died. My dad had saved up enough money to take us to the United States, to Disneyland, they have a ride about you! And about our family. And a movie too. That's how I know the songs, our family would read the story, watch the films, sing the songs." her eyes had a far away look, "It was like magic. Nothing could go wrong at Disneyland, we were in a long line, a very long line for the Peter Pan's Flight ride, because I wanted to go on it so bad. And it felt like real flying, I remember we went on like ten times in a row." she smiled, remembering the feeling of freedom.

She closed her eyes and held her arms out. She stood on tiptoe and leaned forward, as if she was about to take flight. Peter nodded at Tinkerbell who flew around Wendy sprinkling her with Pixie Dust. Wendy felt herself lift off the ground.

"Hold onto that memory Wendy." Peter said, suddenly very close to her. Took her hand and together they flew around Neverland once before landing back at the hideout.

"That was wonderful Peter." she whispered, back in the air.

Then the rest of the memory hit her.

_It was getting dark. Her mom wanted to head back to the hotel, but Wendy insisted on riding the ride again, and again and again. She begged them to let her stay until closing, even though she was feeling sluggish, barely moving her feet. _

"_Wendy it is passed your bedtime." her mother said smiling at her little girl. _

"_But mummy, this is Peter's home, and we haven't even seen Peter!" she insisted. _

"_Peter won't be out this late darling. We'll see him tomorrow." _

"_Ok mummy." she whispered, falling asleep in her father's arms while standing in the queue._

_The next day they returned to the park, and she was determined to find Peter. They finally found him surrounded by other children. Wendy broke apart from her parents and ran towards Peter. _

"_Peter Peter!" she shouted, but he was getting ready to head backstage. _

_He turned and walked away from her. _

"_Peter!" she shouted, trying to urge her feet to move faster, trying to break through the crowd. _

"_Wendy!" she could hear her mother call, but that wasn't important, she had to catch Peter and tell him that she was a descendant of Wendy's, she just had to!_

"PETER!" he walked behind the door marked "Cast Members Only."

_Wendy was almost there, when she tripped over the curb. Her chin smacked the concrete and she felt her front tooth dislodge on impact. Her shin hurt, her arms hurt. Her body hurt. But her heart hurt more. Peter ignored her. Peter Pan, friend of Great great great etc grandma Wendy had ignored her. They were supposed to be best friends, he was supposed to go for her. But he ignored her. _

Peter watched her lose altitude, "Wendy?"

_She curled on the floor crying until her parents found her. Her Wendy costume was stained with blood from her scraped arms and legs, and she was still spitting blood. A Cast Member was with her trying to coax her to stand up, but to no avail. Her mother scooped her up, listening to the sounds of a heart broken little girl. They had gotten Peter to return, but at that time she didn't want to see him, too heart broken about what happened. He apologized and hugged her and gave her an acorn, which she had kept in her drawer next to her tooth. They left the next day, and then her dad got a pay cut, and her mum got pregnant, and her brother was born, and her mother died. _

Wendy felt when her feet touched the floor. The lost boys looked at her curiously, Peter was confused, and Tinkerbell flittered over to the girl and perched on her shoulder tinkling softly. Wendy gave a half smile at the fairy, who tugged on a strand of her hair playfully.

"You ok Wendy?" Peter asked in a small voice.

"Yah. My happy thought turned into a sad one." she whispered, "I...I remembered something that had happened after."

"Well don't think about it." he commanded, "Sad thoughts are not allowed, or I'll have to kick you out of Neverland." the smile on his face softened the would be harsh words.

"Good luck trying, I'm never leaving this place!" she said happily, letting that first memory fill her up again. Heck she even remembered her excitement in the car on her way to the airport.

The way her mother laughed when Wendy squealed at the sight of the plane. The way they played Disney Trivia until the little girl fell asleep. The way her parents laughed again when she nearly fainted at the sight of Los Angeles. She remembered her father had rented a limo to take them to the hotel, but they blindfolded her eyes until they got there. They also blindfolded her eyes when they walked into the park, her father carried her on his back and held her hand when she had to walk through the queue. He carried her under the bridge and finally took off the blindfold so she could see her very first glimpse of the best place in the world.

Higher and higher Wendy flew, laughing and zipping around. Peter himself laughed and joined her, they flew around Neverland again.

"Where do you want to go?" Peter asked.

"Can we see the mermaids?"

"You are like Wendy Darling aren't you?" he teased.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Remember, this is set almost 200 years after Peter Pan. Usually the setting for PP is 1904, but I may take it back to the 1810's, just because I want this to be set in 2012, when it was originally written. I had the time lines somewhere, but just to recap: **

**Original Setting: 1810 **

**1797: Wendy is born**

**1810: Wendy about 13 when Peter takes her and her brothers **

**1892: Wendy Dies**

**1902: Last Girl is Born in Wendy's Family Line**

**2002: Wendy II is born**

**2012: 10 year old Wendy is taken to Neverland**


End file.
